User talk:ForestLeafKenta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Futari wa Pretty Cure page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Penamesolen (Talk) 05:15, March 21, 2010 Warning Look, stop your edits and read what I write here. About everything you have edited here has been a mess, and it goes against our policy. I do realize that I haven't written any page about this wiki's personal policies, like no fanart and no drawings and stuff like that, but you do realize that a lot of information you have edited, for example in Dream Attack and Cure Sunshine, is incorrect, right? While I see that you haven't contributed a lot, your contributions have left other users having to clean it up again. Since your contributions are few, and you seem inexperrienced, I'll give you two more tries after this message, and if you continue like you have after that, I will, as the admin. in this wiki, block you from editing this wiki again. Do you understand? Sincerely, Penamesolen 17:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry, but I thought the cure flower was the offcial pic and the cure sunshine was mine and official anyways. Oh well, think this forum won't even let me change anything. I putted the heartiel action pic and the offical cure sunshine picture. And also i change some of the attacks because to make them rhyme like the english series. Like 'The potential hope of a girls heart, take this!' it doesn't even rhyme like the english ver. So, I changed it into 'The potential hope of a girl's dreaming heart, take this art!' Well, it rhymes doesn't it? I'm not even making a mess, I'm just wanting to add some information and change some of it for others to read only. Please don't say that I am changing rubbish, i just want to change some info and make friends. =] :If you read the Marble Screw article, you see that the dubbed incantation is nothing like the Japanese version, however way you translate the kanji, not to mention that the Japanese incantation doesn't rhyme. I think they made the dubbed version rhyme halfway to lip-sync the whole thing, and to make it rhyme. Rainbow Therapy did it slightly better at having it faithful to the Japanese version, and I'm impressed at the Rainbow Storm's faithfulness, as it is pretty much the same with just some minor word changes that still make the meaning the same. I don't know enough English to translate the Japanese text to a rhyming English, so I suggest that, unless you do have it and can confirm that it is still correct, we just let it be like it is, as the translated text was translated mostly by people who have subbed anime series a long time. :You can still edit and you can still make friends, but I just wanted you to know that what you've been writing haven't always fit this wiki, and it leaves others to edit a lot back. I'm not saying you are changing rubbish, but that most of what you have changed had to be changed back again or mostly changed back again. And I have this "policy" that if a registered user does something against what we do here, I'll warn them and tell what they did that made me warn them (I'm still not that good in that, though), and if they still do it a third time, I will block them for a time or for ever. If it's an anon. user, I will not warn them and I will block them at their second mis-edit. :Sincerely, :Penamesolen 08:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) wrong edit and it is not heartiel unction, it's heartiel action! And, also, I know I changed Dream Attack as Dreaming attack, but what have i done wrong in Cure Sunshine? I uploaded the picture and just wrote that Itsuki maybe her, but what did i even write?! :That was considered a minor thing, since the fact that Itsuki might be her is merely speculations and not officially confirmed, so that fact belonged to the trivia-section. I was actually wondering whether to have that fact or not, since I never wrote that Tsukikage Yuri might be Cure Moonlight even though it was obvious, mostly because it was not officially stated that she was. :Sincerely, :Penamesolen 08:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait a minute! You said that i made a mess on Cure Rouge's info and Max heart's info! I didn't even do anything in those things! All i did was just look at the info and you said i made a mess! Please give me a reasonable answer and give me evidence of what i did in those forum! If you think i made a mess in the max heart, i presumebly just add their english name Natalie and Hannah! I don't even think that that those are even rubbishes! In fact, they are the real official name of them! :If you mean on the edit summary, then in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart I was referring to another anon. user who kept changing Heartiel Unction to Heartiel Action, but I never stated it was a mess and just told him/her that if he/she did not stop, I would ban him/her. About Natsuki Rin's article, it was a registered user who kept making galleries with only one picture that messed up the References-section, and another registered user who did make galleries with more pictures, but always kept putting the section-marks wrong place. In those edits, I never referred to you, but rather the editor before me in that section. If you are ever unsure about who one is talking to, you can check an article's "History" and see who edited before me to see who I'm most likely talking to. :And if you mean the Max Heart section, they are officially called Natalie and Hannah in Pretty Cure, but since they haven't been oficial named that in Max Heart, a registered user suggested to keep it unnoticed in Max Heart. If they are to dub Max Heart, as well, I will have a notice there. :In summary, I said other users made a mess, not you, there are also two other people who have gone around leaving me and others to clean up for them. I understand that you thought I was referring to you many times, but unless you actually edited on the article I summarize a mess, it's not you unless I refer to your name. :Sinerely, :Penamesolen 08:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Last Warning Look, I know you may be inexperrienced, and I know you only want to help, and I love you for trying, but stop writing comments or your own thoughts in pictures, or try to change names just because you want to. In the incantation of Five Explosion, it was proof that you hanged it only because you wanted to; the Japanese incantation did not have any form for "heart" in it. I told you before, the dub did it, and that's their problem, but don't go around thinking that every translated incantation has to rhyme. They are just translated text from the Japanese text; they don't have to rhyme, because they are there just to tell what the heck they are saying in Japanese. If anything, the Japanese should have it rhyme, but they don't, and that's, again, their problem and not yours. And the comment you made in the picture of Five Explosion is your own thoughts and should not be there. It is not a huge thought opinion of many fans nor a trivia, just a random thought because the attack has many colors. Also, look where you put your pictures, because in Pollun's case, I had to reedit it to put it another place. It you really want to help us, do this: *Don't do too advanced things that you are not sure you can handle without asking for help, *Check that you haven't written anything unsuitted (not TOO important, but still) *''Preview'' the edit so that you can see for yourself if the edits you did are okay or not. You find the preview botton right next to the Save-button. Use it like it was your god. *Check later on if it has been changed, and if it has, look if the changer has written a comment to you. If you continue doing this, however pure your intentions are, I will block you, do you understand? Now I'll say my farewell, for I think you have already made several edits I'll have to look through while writing this message. Sincerely, Penamesolen 13:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) I am Sorry, But i just want to help. But if u are to block me, please remove all the photos take i uploaded into this wiki, even the Cure Sunshine picture as I uploaded it to take my belongings. :I'm telling you that I will block you if you continue to do as you do, because now I've given you two warnings and explained misunderstandings, and you still upload like I told you not to, so if you continue, I will, but if you take what I say to heart and stop doing it, I won't block you. It's your choice, but if you have really decided to leave and want me to delete all your pictures, please reply and say yes, and I will do it. :Sincerely, :Penamesolen 13:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) One more pic Please also delete the Precure Spiral Twirling Heartts Splash Picture too. The on with the Cure Bloom and Egret shooting Purifying water too because I uploaded that too. Two more pics Please also delete the rouge fire and mint protection pics because I uploaded that too. :So you DO intend to quit? :Penamesolen 17:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Yes! ::I see. Then I will proceed to remove your pictures and delete them from this wiki out of your request. It was an honor to have you here while it lasted. ::Sincerely, ::Penamesolen 12:32, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I do not know what are you doing in my talk page, but I want to tell you something. I have already made a shonen series of the Pretty Cure called the Star Cure. Next, The "Cure" was replaced as "Star", due by a male character (ex. Star Caste, Star Shade, Star Eclipse). Finally, it can be the opposite of the Pretty Cure and gender changed. It was located at prettycurefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Cure_Fanon_Wiki caramelangel714N Connor 01:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC)